Customized Elite Rifle
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * Kill Bonus Attributes: * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 23 (Level 12 - Level 16) 34 (Level 17 - Level 25) (max) 50 (Level 26 - Level 38)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 40/80 (Level 12 - Level 16) 45/90 (Level 17 - Level 25) (max) 52/104 (Level 26 - Level 38) (max) |mobility = 115 (Level 12 - Level 16) 120 (Level 17 - Level 38)|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A|theme = Military themed|cost = Obtained from the Black Market Event Chest|level_required = Level 12}} The Customized Elite Rifle '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 Cops and Robbers: Black Market Update. It is one of the 5 assault rifles obtained from the Black Market Event Chest. When obtained, it acts as an upgrade to the Elite Rifle. Appearance It appears as an upgrade to the Elite Rifle with a dark finish. It has a large bullpup body with a grey magazine, a butt, and cheek rest. It has orange decals on the middle of the body, with a railed top. WIth it has light grey/black pistol grips/front grips and trigger. It is also has a black 4x scope and suppressor. Strategy It deals moderate damage, with a high fire rate, magazine capacity, and mobility. And moderate accuracy and range. It gets bonus damage for each kill the user gets with the weapon. Stacking up to 5 up to a 15% damage boost for the weapon which resets upon death. Tips * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Use the suppressor to your advantage and use it to pick enemies off from behind corners. * It has a high fire rate, enabling it to have high DPS when the Kill Bonus is maxed out. ** However, it can deplete through its ammo quickly if not careful. * It is effective at close-medium range due to its moderate spread. Use it to suppress enemies hiding behind cover. * Try to finish players off with the weapon to easily to add onto the Kill Bonus. * Be on a lookout for Ammo Pickups to refill your ammo supply. Alternatively, use an Ammo Pack at the beginning of the match to gain an extra magazine. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. * Be wary of its users, use the damage indicator to find where the user is positioned. * Use high damaging Sniper weapons such as the Prototype and Lustful Vengeance at longer distances. * Try sticking to cover when the user fires on you, flank around him/her and quickly kill the user. Attributes * '''Automatic * 4x Scope * Silent * 'Damage Boost '(Kill Bonus): Activates upon each successful kill. Adds a +3% damage bonus which stacks up to 5. Upgrades N/A Theme Military themed. Supported Maps * Silent School * Slender Forest Weapon Setups It serves as an effective weapon to engage users at close range. Trivia * It is based off of the French FAMAS Felin G2 rifle. * It is part of the Customized weapons set. The others being the Customized Combat Rifle, Customized Marksman, Customized Bundeswehr Carbine, and the Customized AK. External Links * Jae the Otter - Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Damage Boost Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Event Chest